


E.t is hot (on hold)

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Butters Stotch, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Craig Tucker just moved in and holy shit is he hot. Even lesbians would hit that. For tweek tweak, being the smol useless homosexual he is, is no exception. Craig doesn't seem to show any emotions... which is odd to say the least. Until tweek finds out why...and uses it to his advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek tweak was always the scilent type, he would be in the background and try not to bring attention to himself. If he were in a TV show, he's sure he'd be a secondary character. But just because he's in the background doesn't mean he doesn't know what goes on with the world.

So he was actually one of the first ones to know about the new kid in town. He hoped they were nice enough to pity him to at least say hi.... until he saw him. Poor tweek was not prepared to see the creation from God himself go to his school. He was literally tall, dark, and handsome. He has bright blazing blue eyes, straight jet black hair, and stands at 6'0 ft exactly.

Now, that may not be extremely tall but with tweek's height being only at 5'2, there is a sizable difference. Tweek learned that the boys name was Craig Tucker. Even his name sounds hot. Tweek overheard that Craig became instantly famous with the ladies and a few guys too. Tweek suddenly felt his self esteem drop. He didn't feel attractive ever but what he did have beforehand was now depleted.

Tweek looked into the mirror. He saw his tangled platinum blonde hair. He saw his faint freckles. He saw his kiwi green eyes. These traits were ok but could be better. Tweek also saw his overly feminine build. He was a boy yet puberty disided that tweek would have the curves of a female. He already suffered with accepting his body before and now that he was a teenager it made it even harder.

With his thoughts he tends to get lost. He keeps his eyes on the ground, not wanting to be seen. That is until he bumps into the person who unintentionally made him feel bad. "Gah-!" Tweek falls on his ass. Craig turned around and looked down to see who bumped into him. He was surprised to see big sparkling green eyes looking at him.

Craig blushed the faintest of pink and held out his hand. Tweek causously took it. Craig picked up the blonde with intense ease. "Gah-Im sorry for bumping into you. I should be more careful next time." Tweek apologies, dusting himself off. Craig chuckles and it sends shivers down his spine,"Don't worry about it. How bout we walk to class together. We have the same English class." 

Tweek was surprised to hear that Craig knew that they were in the same class. Some people he knew since preschool didn't even know him. So it was cool to see that Craig didn't ignore his existence. "So...tweek was it?" Craig said suddenly. Tweek looked at him. A nod. "Such an odd name." The shorter boy shrugged,"My parents are uncreative and mean. " 

Craig hummed,"How are they mean?" Tweek sighed,"I work at their coffee shop almost 9 hours everyday, then I have to go home and change and clean and lots of other boring chores." Craig tilted his head,"Isn't that child labor?" Tweek snorted,"It might be but im sure my parents don't care." Craig suddenly grimaced at the lack of information. His frown went away quickly,"Do you wanna hang after school today?"

Tweek nearly jumped at the suggestion, his eyes widened,"R-really?" Craig gave him a half smile and it was all over. Tweek flushed the prettiest pink Craig had seen. Sure, he had seen girls blush around him but thought it was weird...but when tweek did it, it was strangely pretty. Craig could see the faint freckles that were now present on the shorter boys face.

Tweek looked away to calm himself down somewhat. Craig suddenly realized he wasn't happy about tweek turning his gaze somewhere else other than him. Tweek visibly relaxed before speaking,"Sure."  
Craig nodded and continued to walk.


	2. Getting to know

They had talked a while at Stark's pond for a few hours. Tweek learned that Craig was a huge nerd. Apparently, he was into this old TV show called "Red racer" and loved space. Tweek smiled seeing Craig get so passionate about the stars. "So, does it really rain diamonds on there?" Tweek asked. Craig nodded, "Yeah, but not that much. And the atmosphere isn't too breathable, it's gross and smells like lighter fluid and farts."

Tweek let out a loud unattractive snort. He covered his mouth by smacking his face with his hand. Craig looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, that just surprised me that you said that. Jeez I have a stupid sense of humor." Tweek said finally, catching his breath. Craig let out a small half smile,"You really are strange tweek." Tweek cocked his head,"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, not at all. I was just saying." Craig reassured. "You know, you speak properly." The blond thought aloud. "I do?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded,"Yeah. It's weird. But I don't want you to change the way you speak, it's kinda nice. I like it." Craig's face felt oddly warm. He wasn't sure if he liked the feelings tweek was making him feel.

Tweek saw the faint blush on the taller boy's face,"Oh Jesus, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Craig shook his head,"You didn't. It's just.....I don't get compliments like that often. Usually it's some girl giggling with her friends about how attractive I am. I am aware that I am attractive but sometimes it's nice to hear that it isn't my looks that appeases someone."

Tweek giggled and Craig felt the warmth from before spread throughout his body. They stayed scilent for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Then tweek's phone rang. Tweek groaned,"Well, my times up. I have to get home but I really liked this. Us hanging out and talking. Maybe if you want we can do this again." Craig nodded. "See ya later spaceman Craig!" Tweek said running off.

Craig sat on the bench in scilence, he was so fucked.

___(time skip)___

The next day, Craig was very much aware of how different tweek was. One afternoon of talking and Craig wanted to know everything there is to know about the cute blond. There's just something so luring and enticing about him. Craig finds himself craving the feelings tweek gave him. It was odd, completely. But he couldn't find himself giving a damn.

It was so strange, the warmth his body felt. He wants more. Craig goes home and his eyes are glowing a deep blue. "Craig?" His mother is in the kitchen. He goes to his mom and she nearly dropped the plate of something on the floor. She puts the plate down and tochea his cheek. His eyes glow brighter.

She smiles,"So....you've found your mate huh? That was quick. Who is it? One of those girls that flock you like-what's the word? Oh! Right. Birds." Craig simply shakes his head. "Oh, so a male. Well, if he's your mate for life then he must be something different." Craig smirks internally, oh, he is.


End file.
